


【唐飛】Love Actually

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 把原本30天挑戰的文章分開來，相關的弄成一篇集結。此文為正劇向的小短文合集。





	1. 看電影

唐毅有個不為人知的興趣－看電影。  
他喜歡在睡不著的深夜，驅車前往電影院。選一部親情片，坐在全黑的戲院裡，看著眼前亮晃晃的大螢幕，跑著別人的人生。他總會想，如果電影裡的主角是自己，那是不是就能過不一樣的人生？  
他可以有個正常的家庭，不需要顧漂白事業，也不需要顧手下的兄弟，更不需要時時刻刻提高警覺，導致夜裡難以成眠。  
看電影是專屬他的時光，他可以脫離現實，就算只有短暫的兩小時。

唐毅一直記得，與孟少飛認識的第三年發生了一件事。

又是個電影之夜。唐毅坐定後，就等著電影開始，他專心的看著預告片。準備開始播映正片時，身旁的座位一沉，唐毅有些不快地看過去，心想：「都已經快開演了才進來。」

沒想到是纏人的孟少飛。

「欸你也來看電影啊，真巧！」孟少飛小聲地說，丟了幾顆爆米花進嘴裡。  
「孟警官，你跟蹤我。」唐毅看著他，肯定的說。  
「連看電影也要跟蹤，我是不是太無聊啊？現在可是我下班休息時間呢。」孟少飛難得說完這句就閉上嘴，專心的開始看電影。  
唐毅看了他一會，也把頭轉回去。

當電影演到一半時，唐毅感覺到椅子在震動，他一瞬間以為地震了，轉頭想叫孟少飛趕快先躲到椅子旁邊。結果他發現原來是孟少飛哭得不能自己，又因為要壓抑哭泣的聲音，所以全身都在晃動，導致椅子跟著晃動。

他很想笑，但還是忍住笑意，重新專注在電影上。

結果電影快結束時，他也哭了，淚水不停的流下來，但他忘了帶手帕，他以為自己不會哭。  
然後有張衛生紙就從旁邊遞了過來，他沒有看過去，只點點頭，就接過擦淚。

「怎麼那麼感人啊⋯沒想到一部動畫片還可以這麼感人。」燈亮後，孟少飛邊說邊往背包裡抽衛生紙擤鼻涕。

「還要不要？」他多抽了幾張給唐毅。  
唐毅默默接下，他忽然覺得不太好意思，他竟然跟死對頭一起在電影院看電影，而且還看到哭。

「那就掰啦！」孟少飛大步往戲院外走去。

唐毅站在那看著他的背影離去，隨後也走出影廳。

有那麼一瞬間，他覺得自己跟孟少飛其實可以成為朋友。


	2. 不同的穿衣風格

其實孟少飛在家裡都裸睡。

但自從行保護之名住進唐毅家後，他就開始穿上睡衣，因為他怕突然有人闖進房間裡。只是偶爾還是會選擇裸睡，畢竟長年的習慣一時半刻是無法徹底改變。

唐毅則習慣穿著睡袍睡覺。

他喜歡睡袍絲滑的觸感，也喜歡毛茸茸的布料貼著肌膚的感覺，所以打開他的衣櫥，能看到好幾款睡袍。

孟少飛會知道唐毅睡覺都穿睡袍是因為某天晚上睡前，他穿著T-shirt短褲輕手輕腳到廚房盛水喝時，看到唐毅穿著絲質睡袍坐在客廳沙發上，開著電視，卻已經睡著了。  
睡著的唐毅看起來毫無防備，沒了髮膠的頭髮柔順的散在額前，睡袍稍微散開了一點。  
孟少飛見狀便回房間翻找出一條毯子，蓋在唐毅身上，並把電視關掉。孟少飛愣愣的站在那望著他一會兒，什麼也沒想，就只是看著他的睡顏，然後忽然意識到自己的行為像變態，匆匆忙忙喝了水，回到房間。

孟少飛和唐毅剛在一起時，他又恢復裸睡的習慣，因為除了唐毅，沒有人敢進他的房間。而且唐毅會先敲門，所以孟少飛有充足的時間穿上衣服。

有天他和唐毅聊到睡覺的事，他大力鼓吹唐毅要試試看裸睡，還傳了好幾條裸睡對身體很好的文章連結給他看。所以唐毅決定嘗試裸睡的那天，他先邀請孟少飛當晚睡在他房間，而那天成了孟少飛永久入住唐毅房間的開始。

但後來孟少飛還是穿上了睡衣，因為只要他裸睡，隔天就會遲到。


	3. 牽手

孟少飛還記得第一次與唐毅牽手是在山上的時候。  
那時因為慌亂，不小心牽起了手。  
雖然後來被甩開，但孟少飛卻覺得唐毅手心的溫度還一直在手中。  
或許他就是在那刻體會到：「牽手會把心牽走」這句話的真諦。

他們在一起後，孟少飛總會在各種時候，偷偷把唐毅的手牽起來。  
過馬路時、看電影時、走在擁擠的路上時、睡覺時。  
唐毅覺得那些時刻的孟少飛特別可愛。  
孟少飛會先偷瞄唐毅在看哪，然後把手伸向唐毅，準確的牽住，毫不遲疑。  
有次，唐毅終於忍不住問孟少飛：「你是不是很喜歡牽手？」  
孟少飛臉一紅，大聲嚷嚷著：「不能牽嗎？我孟少飛想牽就牽！你是我男朋友耶，當然要牽。」 唐毅只是笑而不語，在他臉頰輕輕一吻，孟少飛就閉上嘴巴了。


	4. 和朋友消磨時間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這不是消磨時間，這是打開彼此心結的時間:)

是孟少飛促成這次的聚會，當然事先已經和唐毅說過這件事。

因為趙立安和Jack在一起了，他覺得如果以後跟趙子吃飯的話，Jack很有可能也會出現，所以他決定將這一切先劃上句點—關於Jack差點背叛唐毅的事。

「阿飛，你們好早就到了。」趙子勾著Jack的手，走向他們的座位。  
Jack臉上掛著笑容，不疏離也不熱情。  
唐毅看到Jack的那剎，臉繃緊了一點，但他還是朝他們點頭打招呼。  
「坐吧。」孟少飛的手安撫性的在唐毅腿上輕拍了幾下，唐毅抓牢了孟少飛的手。

「我有苦衷。」Jack一坐下，絲毫不拖泥帶水，直接開門見山。  
「你們先點餐吧，不然等下趙子肚子太餓。」孟少飛笑道。  
「阿飛果真還是最懂我的！」趙子快樂的拿起菜單，開始看菜，他卻忘了身邊的Jack是個愛吃醋的人，聽到他這句話，回去可能又會被吃掉。

點完餐後，Jack說：「老闆，我很感謝你一開始將我從泥沼裡拉出來。只是，我們這種人做過一次，就得一直做下去。有時也只是為了糊口飯吃，如果有人願意多給我們一點錢，那我們也會願意去幫他做事。」

「我們的工作具有時效性，如果不趁年輕多賺一點，以後沒有人會雇用我們。我想，你能明白這點吧。」Jack徵詢似的望著唐毅，唐毅抿著唇看著他。

「況且，我也沒有真的把行天盟的資料真的交給國際刑警科，我只是交給陳文浩，順道促成你們父子倆在某種形式上的和解。」

唐毅在聽到Jack說父子時，握著孟少飛的手稍微捏緊了些。

父子這兩個字在他的世界裡是拆開來看的。他不認為唐爺是他的父親，只認他是他最親密的家人，他的養父也不是他的父親，那些過去的愛與恨他只願能漸漸消失在他的記憶中。  
他不是誰的兒子，他也不可能再做誰的兒子。他是唐毅，一個獨立的個體，此生無父無母是他的不幸，但他已經遇到生命中能平凡過日子的人，而他渴望的不過是做個普通人。

「嗯，我了解。」唐毅最後吐出這段話。

他不是不生氣，信任本來就難以建立，更何況他知道他的出身，他只是沒想過，就算與一個人共事這麼久，對方仍舊可以遊走在灰色地帶。但在經歷這一切風風雨雨後，他發現再怎麼憤怒，很多事情也於事無補，無法改變。

「所以，老闆，我很抱歉我做了那樣的事。不過，我也不會再去做那種事了。因為我找到了他。」Jack笑著看向趙子，這次的笑容顯得溫暖真誠，趙子也回以甜笑。

菜上來的正是時候。  
趙子打破僵局，要大家快點開始吃飯。

結束後，雙方互道再見。

孟少飛和唐毅牽著手走在人行道上。

「很多時候我們都執著在某些事情上面，就像我。我執著於麗真姐這件事這麼久，有時我也想問自己為什麼。其實我覺得我心裡一直都知道有內鬼，只是我不願意去承認這件事。」走了一段路後，孟少飛開口說道。

「老大說恨過我，我又何嘗不恨他。我不是聖人，我也有愛恨情仇。憑什麼要我原諒，憑什麼要我體諒他是一位父親。或許某種程度上也可以說是嫉妒吧，從小就住在育幼院，就算院長對我再好，他們終究不是我的家人，我沒有家人可以為了我做任何事。」

「但麗真姐在警局時，比任何人都照顧我，我曾經幻想，把她當作我的母親。我知道你沒辦法把她當作媽媽，因為如果是我，我也無法對一個毫無印象、只有音樂盒和蛋糕的人叫聲媽。」

「很多事情如果沒有開口去問，那永遠是個結。不過很多結都打不開了，那麼我們何不把現在的結打開？或許改變不了什麼事，但至少心裡會舒坦一些。」

唐毅停下腳步，拉住孟少飛，給了他一個深深的擁抱。

很多時候我們看不到希望，但要相信一定會有光。


	5. 穿著正式服裝

今天是陳文浩的喪禮。  
原本唐毅不想參加，但後來還是決定前往。孟少飛陪著他，兩人穿著正裝，抵達現場。

唐毅以為江湖上像陳文浩這種自殺的人，不會有多少人參加，結果許多道上的兄弟都來了，可見陳文浩的勢力有多強大。  
那天親耳聽到陳文浩的槍聲，他哭得百感交集，一個恨了這麼久的人，突然知道是自己的父親，這個結局有多可笑啊，執著了這麼久，一切戛然而止。或許他的自殺讓唐毅少了很多麻煩，少了很多情感糾葛，但唐毅心裡多少還是覺得有些惋惜。

唐毅面無表情，沒幾個人跟他打招呼，他也不想回應，畢竟他跟這群人沒什麼好說的。孟少飛難得沒在旁邊吱吱喳喳，只是警惕地看著其他人。

陳文浩的秘書問過唐毅，是否願意在這天捧骨灰壇，他拒絕了。捧骨灰壇這件事太親密，就算心中惋惜，但他並不想和陳文浩過於親密，他們之間不可能再有親密的機會。

看遺容、上香，一切都很平靜，唐毅沒有哭。

當唐毅和孟少飛走出廳堂，突然一群記者上前包圍他們。  
「唐毅，陳文浩真的是你父親嗎？」  
「唐毅，陳文浩是不是真的有在柬埔寨販毒？」  
「他是不是畏罪自殺？」  
「他當初為什麼拋下你們母子？」  
一連串的問題弄得兩人一瞬間愣住，孟少飛率先回神，大聲說：「無可奉告。」  
便快速拉著唐毅走向車子。

「你是誰，你們是情侶關係嗎？」  
「唐毅，等一下！」  
「唐毅！陳文浩⋯」

兩人迅速上車，把記者們拋在身後。  
「是誰那麼無聊找記者來啊！」孟少飛生氣地說。  
唐毅沒說話，只是專心的開車。  
孟少飛察覺到唐毅的心情，安靜下來。

唐毅一直開著，沒有要回家的意思。  
直到看見蔚藍的海。  
他停下車，走向海灘，孟少飛跟在身後。

唐毅站定後，看著海。  
他們都沒有說話。

「現在想想還是覺得很好笑。」唐毅的聲音被海風吹散，但還是進入孟少飛的耳裡。

「一直以來恨之入骨的人，居然是自己的父親。」

「父親曾經開槍打兒子，彼此互為仇人，聽起來都覺得不像現實。」

「但這就是現實啊！」唐毅吼道。「老天爺你真愛跟我開玩笑！」

孟少飛輕聲說：「會好起來的。會的」

唐毅還是哭了。孟少飛一下一下的輕拍唐毅的背。

「爸。我原諒你了。」唐毅小聲說道。


	6. 親吻

交往後的某一天，孟少飛牽了一隻狗回家。

「唐毅，俊偉要出國玩，他請我幫他照顧他家的阿嚕。」孟少飛牽著一隻拉不拉多成犬進門，阿嚕興奮的到處狂嗅，還跳到唐毅身上，不停抓抓抓。

唐毅不知所措的舉高手中的鍋鏟，一時之間不知道是要喝斥好，還是退後閃避。

「阿嚕，下來，乖！」孟少飛努力的把阿嚕往後拉，阿嚕反抗了一會，還是乖乖的從唐毅身上下來。

「怎麼那麼大隻。」唐毅解除禁錮後，瞬間站遠遠的，拿著鍋鏟的手好像還有點抖。

「俊偉說他很乖的不用擔心，而且真的沒有人可以幫忙了，所以我只好答應他。」孟少飛有些無奈的拍拍阿嚕的頭。

「那你要負責他的起居。」唐毅說完就回到廚房。

「沒問題！」孟少飛把阿嚕牽到外面屋簷下，到車上拿阿嚕的東西。

「不要亂動！」阿嚕在洗澡。他不時甩甩身上的水，把唐毅弄得一身濕。  
「該死的孟少飛。」他抱怨道。

明明說好孟少飛全權負責，結果他以今天要加班當藉口，把洗阿嚕這重責大任丟給唐毅。

「阿嚕，你再亂動我就不幫你洗了，你自己去泳池洗。」唐毅邊刷邊跟阿嚕說，阿嚕好像聽懂了一樣，嗚咽了一聲，乖乖的不再亂動。

「這樣才對。」唐毅滿意的繼續刷。

等到把阿嚕洗好弄乾，已經過了兩小時。換了套休閒服的唐毅累得躺在客廳沙發上，阿嚕躺在地上，舒服的打盹。

陽光穿透窗簾，暖暖的照在他們身上，令人昏昏欲睡。

「不行，還要再帶你去散步。」唐毅嘆口氣，站起來，阿嚕聽到這句話，也興奮的爬起來，準備好要往外衝了。

他把阿嚕的繩子套好，鎖上家門，到家附近的公園散步。

阿嚕到戶外後，整隻狗好像打了興奮劑，快樂地到處嗅聞、到處撒尿。  
唐毅則是被狗遛，而不是遛狗，踉蹌的跟在他身後。

公園裡有好幾個狗主人帶著他們家的狗來散步，三三兩兩的聊著狗狗經。

也有人試圖跟唐毅搭話，只是他對狗真的完全不了解，而且他正在被狗遛，來不及與對方多說什麼，就被帶走了。

「你的尿到底有多少啊。」唐毅雙手環胸，看著阿嚕不斷抬起他的腿，碎念道。

突然，放下腳的阿嚕看到了不遠處的小松鼠，興奮的直往前衝。  
然後沒站穩的唐毅就這樣被阿嚕的猛力一拉，撲倒在草地上，繩子也跟著脫離手中。

趴在地上的唐毅瞬間有想開槍斃了阿嚕的衝動，但他還是冷靜下來，默默的轉過身，閉上眼仰躺著。

阿嚕似乎發覺自己做錯事，才沒追幾步，又跑回唐毅身邊。

阿嚕低頭看著躺在地上的唐毅，不停滴口水的舌頭開始舔唐毅的全臉，連嘴唇都不放過。

唐毅已經不知道該哭還是笑。

「唐毅！你怎麼躺在地上？」孟少飛剛下班，打算從公園繞回家，就看到眼前奇怪的場景，便朝他們走近。阿嚕聽到孟少飛的聲音，開心地朝他吠叫幾聲。  
孟少飛蹲到阿嚕和唐毅的身邊，他摸摸阿嚕的頭。「阿嚕阿嚕，你怎麼那麼可愛。」  
唐毅睜開眼，拉了孟少飛一把，孟少飛就跌趴在唐毅身上，唐毅湊上嘴唇，開始親吻孟少飛。

直到喘不過氣。

「你剛剛跟阿嚕間接接吻了。」唐毅放開孟少飛後，說。  
「啊？」孟少飛被親的暈呼呼的，腦袋還沒轉過來。  
「他剛剛用他充滿口水的舌頭舔我的臉和嘴巴。」唐毅笑著說。  
「你好噁心！！！」孟少飛崩潰的大喊。


	7. 吃冰淇淋

炎炎夏日，就是去海邊的好時機。

孟少飛和唐毅一早就帶著泳褲，開車到海邊去。  
「欸唐毅，你有沒有衝過浪？」孟少飛興致勃勃地問。

「沒有。你想衝？」

「對啊，我們來試試看好不好，感覺就很好玩！」孟少飛擺出衝浪的姿勢。

於是他們就在海邊的衝浪教室裡，一步一步練習。

「下盤要穩，才能順利站起來。」教練在前方提點道。

練習了一小時，終於準備下海。

「你泳褲的鬆緊帶要不要綁緊一點？」唐毅看著孟少飛的泳褲關心道，還想伸手幫他重綁。

「不用啦，鬆一點比較舒服，哪像你都穿那麼緊，怕人家看不出來。」孟少飛拍掉唐毅的手。

「我就想給你看而已。」唐毅在他耳邊吹氣。  
孟少飛瞪了他一眼，拿著衝浪板，快速跟上前方教練的腳步。

「來，各位學員們，準備下水餃囉！」

孟少飛興沖沖的跑第一，放下衝浪板，開始滑水，沒一會，就順利站起來。

唐毅決定先在岸邊看他，等等再下海。

孟少飛駕輕就熟，衝浪的姿勢很標準。結果一個大浪，孟少飛沒站穩，掉了下去。

唐毅瞬間有些緊張，想下去救人。

「不用擔心啦！等下就起來了。」教練阻止唐毅。

海浪轉趨平靜，衝浪板浮出水面，孟少飛也跟著浮上來，「好爽！」他大叫。

然後，他從海裡站起身。

教練拍掌大笑，其他人驚得迴避眼神，唐毅跟著笑，但還是忍不住想過去幫他遮住，畢竟是他愛人的裸體，應該只有他能看到才是。

原來孟少飛的泳褲被海水捲走了。

孟少飛意識到這件事，趕忙拿衝浪板遮住。

「兄弟，你長得很健康喔！」教練邊笑邊說，順便要旁邊的助理拿件新泳褲來，孟少飛迅速套上。

「我就說吧。」唐毅笑得摟住孟少飛。  
「還不是你烏鴉嘴。」孟少飛穿著新泳褲，決定還是再下去一次。

兩人在海裡衝了幾次後，終於打算換裝休息。

「要不要吃冰淇淋？」孟少飛指著不遠處的冰淇淋攤販。

「好啊，剛剛眼睛吃完，現在換嘴巴吃了。」唐毅牽著孟少飛的手，走向冰淇淋攤。


	8. 穿玩偶裝

世海集團成立10周年，紅葉決定舉辦盛大的慶祝會活動—在遊樂園。

因為紅葉覺得集團裡的成員幾乎都有家庭了，如果辦在遊樂園，還能帶著小朋友一起來玩，所以提出包下遊樂園一天的想法，讓所有人都能玩得盡興，晚上還能直接在遊樂園辦自助流水席。

唐毅對這個決定沒有任何異議，直到他聽到紅葉做的下一個決定後，才堅決反對。

不過紅葉才不管那麼多呢。

慶祝會那天，孟少飛獨自一人前往，因為唐毅必須先去現場感謝所有員工的蒞臨。  
由於那是一段無聊的前戲，所以他遲了一點才抵達遊樂園。

「唐毅呢？」抵達現場的孟少飛只看到紅葉和道一在樂園入口與晚到的員工打招呼。

「他在忙。」紅葉神秘的笑了笑。

「老闆他...」道一才剛要補充說明，紅葉就打斷他。「你自己去找他吧！他就在樂園的某處。」紅葉聳肩說道。

「喂，妳怎麼還是這麼沒良心啊！虧我還保護過妳。」孟少飛氣噗噗的說。

「好玩嘛！」紅葉把孟少飛推進樂園裡，就繼續招呼其他人了。

孟少飛從沒來過這個遊樂園，所以就把找唐毅這件事拋諸腦後，想先把所有的遊樂設施玩過一遍，況且這次是包下整座遊樂園呢，難得可以不用排隊。

他玩了雲霄飛車、大怒神、沖天飛車、飛天鞦韆、碰碰車，每一項至少都坐個兩次。一晃眼早上就過去了，他坐在露天咖啡座大口吃著漢堡，一邊看著路人，一邊盤算著等下要玩什麼。

這時，他發現有個穿著大熊玩偶裝的人在發氣球，一群小朋友圍著大熊，開心的與他合影。

孟少飛會心一笑，這麼熱的天氣，穿玩偶裝的人真的很辛苦。思及此，他決定買瓶礦泉水給那人喝。

「喝吧！」孟少飛把水遞給對方，對方點點熊頭，把水接過，就放在一旁的地上。

「你不現在喝嗎？很熱欸，要多補充水分。」孟少飛雞婆的又把水拿起來。其實他也想看看到底是誰在裡面，說不定是認識的人呢。  
大熊看了他一眼，搖搖頭，把水搶過去，拿著氣球走到別的地方。  
孟少飛鍥而不捨的跟上去。

「我好心買給你的，怎麼不喝，等等會中暑耶！」孟少飛在大熊旁邊嘰哩呱啦的吵鬧。  
「我知道了，你一定是長得太醜，不敢見人對不對？」  
「我孟少飛不會嘲笑你的，你快點喝吧！」  
「欸我是環保人士，都為了你買罐裝水了，你還不賞臉嗎？」  
「我們人一天至少要喝2000毫升的水，你穿著這身服裝，需要喝的量一定更多。」  
「你知道中暑可能會死人嗎？」

大熊終於受不了了。

「唐毅？我就知道是你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」孟少飛拍掌大笑。

「你不是說不會笑嗎？」唐毅汗流浹背，頭髮整個黏在臉上，完全沒了平常的氣勢。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯」孟少飛邊笑邊從背包裡拿出手帕，幫他的男朋友擦汗。

「怎麼那麼可愛啊！」孟少飛笑夠了，再拿出手機，對著男友的各種角度都拍一張照。

「好啦，我們去搭摩天輪。」他拉著唐毅走往摩天輪的方向，因為笨重的玩偶裝，唐毅變得有點難拉得動。

「我先把這身裝扮脫下來啦，到時被其他員工看到。」唐毅無奈的說。

「又沒關係！」孟少飛笑嘻嘻的回頭看向唐毅。

「我餓了，想先吃東西。」唐毅又哀嚎道。

「哦好啦，我去幫你買漢堡。那你快點把衣服脫掉。」孟少飛放開唐毅巨大的熊掌，走向剛剛的速食店。

唐毅努力的把玩偶裝脫了下來，隨意放在桌上，反正會有人來收的。

「欸你不能把這個隨便放在這裡啦！」孟少飛拿著漢堡回來，碎念道。

唐毅只好又賣力的拖著玩偶裝，和孟少飛搭摩天輪。

孟少飛興奮的貼在車廂玻璃上，看著越來越小的風景。  
「真的好美喔，今天天氣好好。」孟少飛笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，唐毅對窗外的風景沒什麼興趣，他對眼前的孟少飛比較有興趣。

「你是不是懼高？」孟少飛似乎發現了什麼。  
「哪有。」唐毅摸摸鼻子，小心翼翼的看向窗外。  
「我覺得你有懼高症。」孟少飛站起身。  
「你不要站起來，會晃。」唐毅往後靠了點，手抓緊座位邊緣。  
「哈哈哈哈哈你就是有！」孟少飛又開始笑了，他坐到唐毅身側，牽住他的手。  
「別怕。」  
「我才不害怕。」唐毅嘴硬道。

孟少飛親了唐毅臉頰一下，說：「對，你不害怕。」

唐毅回吻他，在間隙時和孟少飛說：「閉著眼睛就不怕了。」


	9. 其中一人的生日

連日加班睡在辦公室的孟少飛疲憊的回到家後，連一句話都沒有跟唐毅說，倒頭就睡。

隔天起床按掉鬧鐘後，隨意沖個澡，又匆匆忙忙的到辦公室。

孟少飛以為是自己今天太早上班，所以辦公室裡一個人都沒有，他只專注在自己的電腦上，還不時打呵欠。

「欸趙...子？」孟少飛轉過頭要找人時，才發現整個辦公室只有他一個人。

他馬上往電腦右下角看去，「今天明明是星期五啊？」孟少飛狐疑地自言自語。

他拿起手機打電話給趙立安。

「您撥的電話轉接到語音信箱...」

「奇怪，怎麼沒開機。」孟少飛看著手機，走到窗邊，往下看，空無一人。

『我該不會穿越了吧？』  
孟少飛驚恐的想著，他覺得自己有可能穿到被殭屍血洗的城市，全世界只剩下他一個活人。

他拿著貴重物品跑下樓，到附近的泰式餐廳看看是不是真的沒有人在。

店是關著的。

他嚇得倒退幾步，又拿起手機打電話給唐毅。

「您撥的電話...」

「靠。」他不自覺的罵了一聲髒話。

路上一個行人、一台車子都沒有，天空灰灰陰陰的好像快下雨，孟少飛又跑回辦公室。

「太恐怖了吧。趕快醒來！」孟少飛坐在自己的椅子上，揉自己的頭，又捏自己的臉，期望只是一場夢境。  
但痛覺太過明顯，他絕望的發現這一切不是夢。

「現在不是已經早上十點了嗎...。」孟少飛又確認一次自己的電腦、手機和手錶，都顯示早上十點。

他決定先回家看看，反正辦公室沒人，路上沒人，如果家裡也沒人，那就先躺在床上睡一覺好了。

家裡真的也空無一人，他喊唐毅幾聲無人回應後，連衣服都沒換就衝到床上，把被子蓋過頭，腳縮進被子裡，整個人像一顆球似的緊閉雙眼。

突然，門咖搭一聲被打開了。

『完了完了完了，我要被殭屍吃掉了！！！！』孟少飛在心裡瘋狂吶喊。

他的被子被大力抽開時，他摀住耳朵大叫。

「祝你生日快樂，祝你生日快樂，祝你生日快樂～」  
他慢慢睜開眼，眼前是唐毅拿著大大的生日蛋糕，戴著生日帽，唱著歌，趙子站在孟少飛床邊，拿著手機一邊錄影，一邊大笑，所有的同事慢慢散開圍著孟少飛，唱著生日快樂歌。

「孟少飛，祝你生日快樂！」  
俊偉和鈺琪把響砲拉開。

「你們害我以為我要被殭屍吃掉了！現在到底是幾點！」孟少飛起身，質問道。

「早上四點。阿飛你不知道，我們為了你多辛苦！每天跟你加班，今天還早起弄這齣。」趙子邊說邊打呵欠。

「對啊學長，為了成功騙到你，我們把你的電腦時間都改了。」鈺琪得意的說。

「太傻眼了吧，難怪我一直覺得沒有睡飽！」

「這一切都是唐毅的主意喔，不乾我的事。」趙子馬上撇清關係，指向一直笑著的唐毅。

「這是給你的驚喜。」唐毅沒有多做解釋，只這麼說道。

「吼，哪有人一大早在給別人驚喜的啦！」孟少飛嘴上抱怨道，但還是許了三個願望把蠟燭吹熄，並送了一個臉頰吻給唐毅，眾人紛紛起鬨。

「好啦，我們出去外面切蛋糕，讓學長跟唐毅聊聊。」鈺琪體貼的說，帶著其他人出去，並把門關上。

「生氣了？」唐毅拉著孟少飛坐在床上。

「沒有啦，只是覺得很好笑。我今天在外面的時候，還以為我穿越時空，想說路上、辦公室都沒有人，好恐怖！」孟少飛裝模作樣地打了個冷顫。

「我就希望你雖然加班，但還是可以回來睡啊，不講話沒關係，但至少讓我看看你。」唐毅抓住孟少飛的手臂晃了晃。

「那你今天還讓我這麼早起床。」

「生日就是要早點慶祝啊。」唐毅自己說完就笑了。

「真是吼...」孟少飛難得聽到唐毅如此直白的說想看他，原本因為害怕而有些鬱悶的心情早就煙消雲散了。

「生日快樂，少飛。我希望你不要這麼累，不然到時候積勞成疾，你還要陪我過每一個生日耶。」

「你真的很觸霉頭欸，臭唐毅。」孟少飛拿枕頭蒙住唐毅的臉。

「你居然想謀殺親夫！」唐毅開始搔孟少飛癢。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈別鬧啦...哈哈哈」孟少飛瘋狂大笑。

兩人在床上玩鬧著，最後唐毅吻孟少飛一下又一下。

「我是真的很想你。」

孟少飛笑開來，說：「我也是。」

－－－

外面的眾人：他們是不是睡著了啊？蛋糕都要被吃完了。

趙子：沒差啦，就當補償我們的獎勵吧，我要把它吃光！


	10. 角色扮演

一年一度的萬聖節來臨了，警局裡決定辦個萬聖節派對，每個人都要盛裝打扮參加，最受歡迎的裝扮還能獲得大獎--冰島雙人遊，包吃包住包機票。

孟少飛聽聞此事，覺得能和愛人到冰島看極光是多麼浪漫的一件事啊，於是興奮的拉著唐毅到租衣店，挑選戰服。

「欸唐毅你看，如果我穿超人裝怎麼樣？」孟少飛從衣架上拿起衣服比劃著。  
「不太適合你。」唐毅拿了另一件紅色的服裝。「你可以穿穿看這套。你不是想拿大獎嗎？聽我的就對了。」

「欸這個...不是這樣的吧！」孟少飛看到之後，驚恐的說。  
「你要拿大獎就要跟別人不一樣，相信我，如果你穿這套沒拿大獎，我出資我們直接飛冰島。」  
「那為什麼不要你現在就直接買機票，我們馬上出發啊。」孟少飛撇撇嘴，嫌棄道。  
「我們要節省一點。」唐毅把那套衣服塞到孟少飛懷裡，又去挑了別的配件。

「如果我沒得到，你之後也要穿這套給我看。」孟少飛半推半就的答應下來。

萬聖節當天。

「天啊，為什麼我要答應你穿這樣！」孟少飛拉了拉下半身。

原來唐毅幫他選的是神力女超人的服裝，他還因此戴著大波浪假髮。下半身很貼，所以有點不太舒服，不過幸好有布料遮擋著。

「你這樣，很辣。」唐毅看直了眼，他自己穿神力女超人男友的服裝，普通到不行。

「還是你不要穿這套了。」唐毅有點不情願這麼辣的孟少飛被其他人看到。

「我都穿上了你才在那邊講。」孟少飛撥了撥長髮，因為卡在脖子上有些發癢。

紅葉剛剛直接闖進他們的房間，看到孟少飛的裝扮時，她笑到肚子痛，被孟少飛推了出去，她在門外笑說要幫他化妝。

「孟少飛你好了沒？你再不快點等一下來不及。」紅葉在門外喊道。  
「好啦！」孟少飛把門鎖打開，紅葉走進來，要孟少飛坐在椅子上。

她熟練度的開始替孟少飛擦化妝水、乳液、粉底液，再開始修眉、補眉色、塗眼影⋯。一整套做下來，竟也花了30分鐘。

「你根本超適合女裝！」紅葉完成後，大聲驚嘆。  
「不要在那邊講有的沒的好不好，要不是為了大獎，我會這麼犧牲嗎？」孟少飛的臉微微紅了，不過也有可能是因為畫了腮紅的關係。  
唐毅在旁邊吞了口口水，他暗自讚嘆自己明智的決定，卻也怕會把持不住。  
「來，我幫你們拍一張照！」紅葉笑得燦爛，拿出手機，將兩人拍了下來。  
「記得傳給我。」唐毅叮囑道。  
「當然啦，祝你們今天玩得愉快！」紅葉樂呵呵地走出去。

兩人互看了彼此一會，孟少飛突然害羞，小小說了聲：「走啦。」就往門外走去，唐毅笑著跟上他。

「你是⋯？」趙子穿著小熊布偶裝，看著來人。  
「趙子，不准尖叫。」孟少飛咬牙切齒的說。  
「啊！！！！飛！！！！」趙子驚訝的大叫，幸好警局裡的音樂放到最大聲，蓋住了趙子的聲音。  
「阿飛你怎麼變得那麼美！！！」趙子瞪大眼睛，上上下下掃過孟少飛。  
「要不是為了大獎。」孟少飛又撥了一下頭髮。  
「唐毅你居然會讓阿飛穿這樣，你站在他旁邊超級不起眼欸！」趙子發自內心的說。  
唐毅的臉黑了幾分。  
「哎，我今天一定會把票投給你的！！等等我們先自拍一張，這一定要做紀念！」趙子手忙腳亂的從他的口袋拿出手機，還差點因為是熊掌而拿不穩。

每個看到孟少飛的人無不驚訝孟少飛的美貌，而唐毅正如趙子所說的宛如背景版，沒有人多看他一眼。  
唐毅自己坐在臨時吧台邊，為了三件事喝著悶酒。  
第一，孟少飛太美。  
第二，孟少飛太美，所以每個人都搶著跟他的孟少飛拍照。  
第三，孟少飛太美，導致唐毅連跟他講一句話的時間都沒有。

最後，孟少飛如願拿了大獎。

「欸唐毅，你的決定真的太正確了！你看，我們可以一起去冰島了！而且都免錢，太棒了！」孟少飛開心的拉著唐毅的手臂，走向停車的地方。  
唐毅因為整晚都在喝悶酒，雖然走路沒問題，但還是有些醉醺醺的，他迷迷糊糊地說：「下次你不要再這樣穿了，不然那麼多人都黏著你…。我都不能跟你跳舞。」

孟少飛看著喝醉的男友，覺得穿成這樣也是蠻值得的。


	11. 結婚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM  
> James TW - Incredible  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuDux09cl3A

「少飛，起床了。跟婚顧約的時間快到了。」唐毅搖了搖仍賴在床上的孟少飛。

「再讓我睡一下啦，我馬上就弄好了，不用擔心⋯誰叫你昨天讓我這麼晚睡。」孟少飛翻過身，抱住枕頭。

唐毅摸摸鼻子，自認有錯，沒辦法，他太興奮了。

「那我幫你調鬧鐘，一定要準時出現喔，今天可是大日子。我先去現場看看。」唐毅蓄意把鬧鐘放在孟少飛的耳邊，就出門了。

孟少飛心安理得的墜入夢鄉。

他忽然醒過來，一看鬧鐘，居然已經中午十一點半了，婚禮十二點開始，他卻還在家。

他驚慌的匆匆梳洗，又飆車到現場。一踏進會場，所有人都轉頭看向他。

「不好意思，我睡過頭了⋯」孟少飛尷尬的笑著，他們卻瞪著他，好像很生氣。

「阿飛，你根本就不重視唐毅！結婚睡過頭，居然還穿著睡衣？」趙子從最前排的位置起身大罵。

其他人紛紛鼓譟，表示認同，甚至有人說出要唐毅退婚的話。

「唐毅呢？」孟少飛惴惴不安的問。

離他最近的陌生人以傲慢的語氣說：「他走了。」

「走去哪？」夢少飛又心急地問道，搖晃著那個人的肩膀。

「學長我真的對你太失望了！」鈺琪不知道從哪裡竄出來，對孟少飛說了這句後，就出去了。

俊偉拍拍他的肩，搖搖頭，什麼都沒說，也走了。

「欸你們⋯！」孟少飛跑了出去，正準備穿越馬路時，「叭！」一輛大卡車大聲的按著喇叭，孟少飛眼睜睜的看著車子朝他疾駛而來，唐毅是他最後想著的人⋯⋯。

鈴聲大作，孟少飛睜開眼睛，對上眼前的鬧鐘，七點。

「原來是夢。」他心有餘悸的想著，臉上甚至還有剛才的淚水，彷若新生的他起身梳洗，再駕車到結婚會場。

人們四處忙碌著，「孟先生，您終於來了，快點來梳化吧！」一位男士攔住他，帶他到休息室。

「唐毅呢？」換好西裝的孟少飛坐在椅子上，任由化妝師在他臉上塗抹。

「他已經換好裝了，正在確認會場有沒有問題。」化妝師說。

「哦。」孟少飛應了一聲，開始胡思亂想。

與唐毅在一起的這段時間，有爭吵、有悲傷、有快樂、有幸福，一路走來，他們互相扶持，一起成長，無意中兩人都變得更成熟。  
孟少飛不知道真正的愛情該是什麼樣子，但他覺得唐毅就是愛情的樣子，想到唐毅，孟少飛忍不住笑了。

「怎麼了？」唐毅不知何時站在孟少飛身邊，關心的問道。

孟少飛看著鏡中的唐毅，微笑地說：「沒有，只是在想你。」

唐毅的耳廓似乎紅了點，他乾咳一聲，說：「你好了就趕快出來吧，還有個東西想跟你確認。」

「大功告成！」化妝師滿意地看著鏡中的孟少飛，與平常的他大相逕庭，化過妝、弄了頭髮的他顯得溫柔有靈氣。

孟少飛差點認不出自己，他磕磕絆絆的道了謝，就出去找唐毅了。

唐毅正在跟婚顧說話，看見孟少飛出來，就走過去牽起他的手，再走回婚顧身邊。

等一切妥當，賓客們陸續入場。

唐毅和孟少飛回到休息室，兩人相看無言，卻洋溢著甜蜜。

「今天過後，我們就是夫妻了。」唐毅語氣有些激動。

「是夫夫！」孟少飛糾正道，「好啦，夫夫。」唐毅起身，不安的來回走動。

「你這樣走看得我頭很暈。」孟少飛往後一倒，半躺在沙發上。

「我很緊張，你都不緊張嗎？」唐毅停頓了一下，又繼續走。

「有什麼好緊張的啊！」孟少飛笑著喝了杯子裡的水。

結果老天打了孟少飛的臉。

唐毅由紅葉帶著，先走出去。

原本孟少飛以為他將自己走出去時，石大砲走了進來，孟少飛驚訝的紅了眼眶。

「少飛，我知道我真的沒那個資格帶你出去。但我還是想問問看，我可以嗎？」出獄不久的石大砲看起來老了許多，瘦了許多，眼睛溢滿了哀傷卻溫柔。

孟少飛說不出話，他點點頭。

石大砲伸出手，孟少飛挽住的那瞬間，石大砲忍不住落淚。

「少飛，我真的很對不起你。你跟唐毅一定能一直幸福的。」他掏出口袋的手帕，擦掉眼淚。

孟少飛硬是吞下淚水，用力的點頭。

兩人走出休息室，所有人都屏氣凝神的看著他們。

音樂響著，孟少飛看著不遠處的唐毅，柔和的白光打在他身上，身穿白色西裝的唐毅笑著看他，眼神真摯動人。孟少飛緊張了起來，心跳加速，腳步不穩，一度差點摔倒在地，要不是石大砲抓著他，他可能就會成為今天的笑點。

當石大砲把孟少飛的手交到唐毅手中時，所有人都拍手歡呼。  
鈺琪已經在台下哭得不像話了，一旁的趙子拿了許多衛生紙給她，自己也用了幾張。

「少飛，謝謝你出現在我生命裡。要不是你糾纏不清，我可能不知道我能這麼愛你。」有的人笑出聲，孟少飛也笑了。  
「未來的日子，希望我們還能這麼相愛，互相包容彼此的缺點，一直看著彼此的優點，永不忘愛著彼此的初心。」唐毅緊抓著孟少飛的手。

「我...抱歉我沒準備好要說什麼，我太緊張了。」孟少飛害羞地笑了笑，唐毅鼓勵的點點頭。趙子在台下喊：「阿飛加油！」

孟少飛清清喉嚨，說：「我今天早上做了一個夢。我夢見我沒趕上婚禮，唐毅氣得走了。後來夢裡的我看見大卡車，我很害怕又很難過，我居然連唐毅最後一面都沒看到；還沒和唐毅做很多事情，就要跟這世界說再見了。幸好這一切只是夢。」

「我只是想說，愛要及時，永遠不要害怕說愛對方。我永遠愛你，唐毅。」他們給彼此一個深深的擁抱。

兩人交換戒指，親吻後，台下一瞬間爆出尖叫聲與掌聲。  
唐毅和孟少飛都落下開心的淚，又為彼此擦去。

死生契闊，與子成說，執子之手，與子偕老。

雖然不知道未來的日子會變得怎麼樣，但只要有你在，一切都會好好的。


	12. 做件火熱的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很像一篇旅行遊記。好想去看極光啊！  
> BGM  
> Júníus Meyvant - Neon Experience (是冰島歌手)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fyH9M3l2pw

唐毅和孟少飛的冰島遊終於成行了。  
  
搭飛機前一天，孟少飛興奮的睡不著覺，因為這是他第一次出國旅行、第一次和愛人出遠門，也或許可以當作一次蜜月旅行。  
  
他不停的確認行李是否都備齊，又跑去客廳開電視來看，唐毅被他吵得也跟著睡不著，只好和他做一樣的事直至天明。  
  
  
  
  
辦完登機手續後，唐毅捂嘴打呵欠，孟少飛則神彩奕奕的拉著行李到休息區坐著等待。  
  
「好期待哦，感覺冰島真的很美耶。」孟少飛一邊翻著旅遊書，還有唐毅為了這趟旅程製作的景點冊，一邊讚嘆著。  
  
「我們一定要去看極光、泡游泳池！」他開心的說。  
  
「好。我們在倫敦轉機時，可以馬上搭當晚8點50的冰島航空。抵達冰島後是22點55分，租好的車會在機場外等我們去拿，拿到就直接開往訂好的飯店休息。」唐毅耳提面命道，雖然他會帶著孟少飛走，但兩個人都知道總比一個人知道來得好。  
  
「好喔！不過唐毅你這邊都有寫啦，不用再提醒我一次，而且我已經研讀好幾遍了。」孟少飛指著唐毅做的景點冊，得意的說。  
  
唐毅點點頭，靠在孟少飛肩膀上閉目養神，他真的太累了。  
  
孟少飛有些不好意思，昨天吵得唐毅沒睡。他調整好姿勢，讓唐毅靠得舒服一些。不過很快的又投入在旅行資訊上面，把方才的內疚拋到九霄雲外。  
  
  
  
孟少飛在飛機起飛前有些坐立難安，他抓住唐毅的手，瞪著機艙頂。唐毅笑著安撫他，要他別擔心。只能說孟少飛的適應力很強，沒一會兒他就沉浸在電影裡了。  
  
睡睡醒醒，上廁所吃東西看電影，度過漫長的航程及轉機，兩人終於抵達冰島。  
黑暗籠罩著冰島，10月的天氣已經有些寒冷了，他們趕緊找到租賃車，設定好導航，開車前往今晚下榻的巴士民宿—Esjan。  
  
  
民宿主人已在一旁的木屋裡等待他們的到來，辦好入住手續後，他們倒在舒適的雙人床上。  
  
「這間民宿也太棒了吧，還可以煮飯耶！」孟少飛爬起來，研究了一下巴士裡配備的小廚房。  
  
「我們明天可以去超市買東西，再回來煮。」唐毅閉著眼睛說道。  
  
他們會在這間民宿待上兩天，再到西邊的Panorama Glass Lodge住四天。  
  
「好主意！那我們明天先去超市買食物，再開車去黃金圈⋯吧⋯」孟少飛意識到唐毅已發出平穩的呼吸聲，雖然現在是臺灣時間早上八點，但唐毅還是疲憊的睡著了。  
  
孟少飛微笑的看著唐毅的睡容一會兒，也跟著躺下來睡著了。  
  
  
巴士的窗戶透進光線時，他們同時轉醒，梳洗一番，就開車出門。  
  
車子的收音機裡傳出冰島歌手的歌曲，兩人此刻的好心情寫在臉上，就像是一隻被關在鳥籠裡的鳥，終於能飛出去享受自由，他們難得不被工作追著跑，感到放鬆與自在。  
  
  
在超市買好備品，他們前往今天的第一站：史托克間歇泉。  
  
他們站在間歇泉噴發處旁，熱氣蒸騰、煙霧繚繞，其他遊客也跟著他們屏息以待。  
  
「唐毅，聽說這個間歇泉會噴很高欸，等一下我一定要拍到它噴起來的樣子。」孟少飛拿著手機對準位置，才剛按下錄影，間歇泉就噴發了。他興奮的大叫，所有人都鼓譟著，快門聲不時響起。  
  
「太厲害了！」孟少飛邊錄影邊叫道，「欸唐毅，大自然真的很神奇欸！」  
  
他們兩人迅速的在間歇泉前面自拍一張，等間歇泉停止噴發後，他們就移動到第二站—古佛斯瀑布。  
  
  
「要走一段路才能看到瀑布，不用帶太多東西下車。」唐毅叮囑著。  
  
  
當轟隆巨響的聲音從不遠處傳來，映入眼簾的正是十大瀑布之一的古佛斯瀑布。  
  
壯觀的雙斷層瀑布不停的奔馳而下，因為太陽折射而產生的彩虹懸掛一邊，看得兩人目瞪口呆。  
  
「你不覺得我們人類很渺小嗎？」唐毅轉頭看著孟少飛問道，孟少飛點點頭，專注的看著瀑布。  
  
唐毅盯著孟少飛，猝不及防的親了他的臉頰，又將視線轉回瀑布。孟少飛在片刻後牽起唐毅的手：「所以我們才要把握時間相愛呀。」  
  
他們手牽著手走回去時，經過遊客中心，他們在那裡喝了好幾碗好喝的冰島傳統羊肉湯，才繼續上路。  
  
  
最後一站是辛格韋德利國家公園。  
  
兩人慢慢的走完整座國家公園後，已是黃昏，他們決定驅車前往游泳池作為今日完美的句點。  
  
  
  
他們將身體沖洗乾淨後，踏入溫暖的泳池，此刻只有他們在，氤氳繚繞，雖已看不清四周的風景，但一抬頭，便是星空。  
  
星子們從幾光年外傳來光芒，點亮了夜空，也映照在兩人的眼中。  
  
這時銀河附近瀰漫著淡淡的霧氣，過了一陣子，霧氣忽然折疊起來，成了光弧，在夜幕中，時而藍、時而綠，不停的變換著，像是簾幕般，隨風起舞。  
唐毅和孟少飛感動的看著眼前的場景，來到冰島的第二天，兩人就看到了極光。  
  
  
孟少飛往唐毅的方向靠了靠，頭抵在唐毅的肩上，突然就落下了一滴淚。唐毅彷彿有所感應似的，在水裡的手牽住孟少飛的。  
  
「好像太幸福了，感覺好不真實。」孟少飛低語。  
  
唐毅沒說話，只是捧起孟少飛的臉親吻著。  
  
「我愛你是真的，你愛我是真的，我們在冰島是真的，看到極光也是真的。這一切都是真的。」唐毅說。

上兩圖是巴士民宿。(資源是網路)

Panorama Glass Lodge民宿。

神美的極光。


	13. 爭執

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 合集中的小小第一章，與下一章有相關。

El tiempo vuela.  
光陰似箭。

唐毅和孟少飛在一起七年了。

「你可不可以不要對我的人生指手畫腳？」唐毅憤怒的大吼。

「我？我指手畫腳？我只是給你一個建議而已，你不想聽可以不做啊！」孟少飛瞪大眼回吼道。

「我不想做，你又會逼我這麼做！」

「我什麼時候逼過你，你說清楚！」

「從以前到現在，你不停的觸碰我的底線，真的是夠了。」唐毅驟然冰冷的語氣令孟少飛瑟縮了一下。

「我觸碰你的底線？我怎麼不知道。我不停的想把你拉回來，你居然這樣說我。」孟少飛痛苦的說。

「我們需要冷靜一下。」唐毅走出去，碰的一聲關上門。

唐毅和孟少飛為了馬桶蓋沒有掀起來而吵架。明明是件小事，卻吵得如末日。

時光匆匆，原本兩顆尖利無比的大石，慢慢磨慢慢磨，逐漸變得圓滑細膩，卻也在某些時刻，看不慣對方的作為。  
從最初的熱戀，後來的習慣，到現在的厭煩，是每對戀人必經之路。有的人走著走著就散了，有的人走著走著就一生。

唐毅憤怒的走出去後，孟少飛呆站在原地，他忽然不懂愛情的真諦是什麼了。

tbc


	14. 和好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 與上一章相關，結束惹~~

唐毅關上門的那瞬間就後悔了。

後悔自己為了一件小事就衝動得跟孟少飛翻臉。  
後悔明明知道孟少飛就是一個很喜歡念東念西的人，卻還要為此生氣。  
後悔最近與孟少飛的相處時間已經夠少了，卻還要浪費時間吵架。

七年的愛情，或許少點激情但還是親密，如同家人。  
唐毅沒辦法想像少了他的日子會變成什麼樣。

最後他把這一切歸咎於最近工作壓力很大，聽到最愛的人對小事碎碎念，就沒辦法接受。

他在門外站了許久，終於轉身打開門。

「少...」  
「唐...」

兩人一起打開門，愣愣地看著彼此。

「我...」  
「你...」

「你先說。」  
「你先說。」

孟少飛不合時宜的笑了。

「少飛，對不起。」唐毅看進孟少飛的眼，孟少飛一瞬間就紅了眼眶。  
「最近我工作很忙，很累，所以才亂發脾氣。」

「我也要道歉，唐毅對不起。我知道你最近很累，還拿這種小事煩你。」孟少飛低下頭。

「你沒有錯，錯得是我。我自己應該也要調整好狀態。」唐毅向前一步，抱住孟少飛。

「我好想你。」唐毅輕聲在孟少飛耳邊說。  
孟少飛沒有回話，他忙著偷偷擦眼淚。  
但唐毅還是感覺到了，他捧住孟少飛的臉，輕輕地吻去他的淚水，又抱住他。

「我更想你。」孟少飛哽咽地說。

「你想我哪裡？」唐毅打趣道。

「全部。」孟少飛把鼻涕擦在唐毅的衣服上。

「你是不是急著想要我把衣服脫掉呀。」

「對啊，你怎麼知道。」孟少飛直接把唐毅的衣服下襬掀起來擤鼻涕。

「那我們一起把衣服脫掉吧。」唐毅拉著孟少飛進浴室，關上門後最先映入眼簾的就是罪魁禍首－馬桶。

「這馬桶太討厭了，害我們吵架。」唐毅蓋上馬桶蓋，讓孟少飛坐上去，再俯身吻住他的唇。  
「唔，等一下，我要洗個臉，不然又是淚水又是鼻涕。」孟少飛推開唐毅，起身轉開水龍頭洗臉。  
唐毅從後環抱住孟少飛，一邊親吻他的脖子，一邊將自己的衣服脫掉。

「快點。」唐毅輕咬孟少飛的耳垂，急不可耐的把手伸進孟少飛的衣服裡。  
「怎麼換你這麼急了。」孟少飛轉過身，紅著鼻子笑著說。  
唐毅把孟少飛的衣服脫掉，說：「我們都這麼久沒好好恩愛了，當然急。」然後又讓孟少飛重新坐回馬桶蓋上，兩人親得難分難捨。

「你覺得如果我們兩個人一起坐在馬桶上會不會壞掉啊？」唐毅在親吻的間隙問道。  
「沒試過怎麼知道？」孟少飛往後坐了一點，把唐毅拉下來。

結果最後馬桶蓋還真的裂了呢。  
幸好兩人的屁股都沒事。

fin


End file.
